Casa de muñecas
by Bella Haze
Summary: Si Orihime podía hablar tan relajadamente sobre su difícil pasado, eso sólo podía significar que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarlo y superarlo. No como ella, que pretendía ignorarlo y se excusaba con tontas lamentaciones. No como ella, que utilizaba el resentimiento contra la humanidad como arma de defensa. [Gen]


**Título:** Casa de muñecas

**Personaje:** Orihime Inoue

**Pareja:** 5/10: Riruka Dokugamine

**Género:** Drama, friendship

**Rating:** PG

**Extensión:** 1.166 palabras

**Advertencias:** ubicado en el arco Fullbringer.

**N/A:** Han pasado mil años... y por fin retomé este reto. Supongo que no habrá mucha gente por aquí, pero igualmente seguiré publicando las historias que me salgan. En este caso, traigo a la quinta pareja de Orihime.

Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más elaborado pero dispongo de poco tiempo y además estoy trabajado —o eso intento— en otros proyectos.

Se suponía que este fic iba a ser un Orihime/Riruka pero quedó más como un POV de Riruka al estilo estudio de personaje. Creo que es porque me estoy poniendo vieja y pensativa XD De todos modos, disfruté escribirlo. Riruka es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Quizás lo encuentren algo ooc pero como no escribo hace mucho, estoy media oxidada.

La próxima pareja de Orihime es Kazui, y espero publicar un ichihime que tengo en proceso antes de fin de año. Esperemos que Dios, la inspiración, el tiempo y la tecnología me acompañen...

Escrito para **10pairings**.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Casa de muñecas**

**.**

Riruka podía pecar de orgullosa y testaruda pero en realidad, era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer que en el fondo admiraba a Orihime.

Había llegado a envidiarla quizás, porque al principio, no fue capaz de soportar que la enorme fortaleza cargada de bondad que Orihime desplegaba, no poseyera ni una pizca de la autocompasión que ella había sentido toda su vida. Y se sentía miserable por eso. Le repateaba que alguien como Orihime le hiciera notar lo patético de su propia conmiseración.

Siempre se había resentido con los humanos porque le temían a su peculiar habilidad: ella era una fullbringer, una humana con cualidades extraordinarias. ¿Quién podría tolerar algo como eso, después de todo? ¿Por qué los chicos de la escuela querrían acercarse a un fenómeno que iba por allí encerrando a la gente en una caja de juguetes?

Ella sólo era una chica como cualquier otra, aficionada por poseer objetos bonitos y enamorándose de chicos guapos...

Desde pequeña había descubierto en qué consistía su habilidad: en guardar dentro de una caja todos los objetos hermosos que le gustaran. Su fullbring era magnífico, porque le brindaba la posibilidad de apropiarse de todo aquello que flechara su corazón.

Sin embargo, el mundo la observaba con terror. Había tenido que aprender a lidiar con el rechazo desde muy temprano, y ese rencor que despertó en su interior durante la infancia continuó creciendo y evolucionando a lo largo de su juventud.

Riruka nunca pudo perdonar a los humanos, porque éstos la odiaban, a ella y a su poder, y ese pensamiento terminó por convertirse en su realidad.

Ella era una víctima y ellos el enemigo. No había forma de que pudiera pensarlo de otro modo.

.

Cuando se unió a X-cution, éste se convirtió en el sitio donde se sintiera comprendida por primera vez, o al menos, fue el primer lugar donde no se sintió juzgada. Allí todos eran iguales porque compartían un sentimiento en común, y al escuchar las historias de Yukio, de Jackie o de Giriko, todos ellos apartados de sus respectivas familias, Riruka sintió que por fin podía sentirse aliviada.

Su lugar en X-cution no respondía a un deseo de subordinación como Kuugo lo esperara, sino que correspondía a un anhelado sentimiento de pertenencia. Allí comprobó que no era la única víctima del odio de los humanos, que su rencor tenía una causa y que estaba justificado. Al fin y al cabo, todos ellos habían sufrido el rechazo de los seres que amaron alguna vez, y no había sido solamente ella.

Al encontrarse con Jackie, con Giriko... sintió que no estaba sola.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki y a sus amigos, sobre todo, cuando conoció a Orihime Inoue. Esos chicos tenían otro tipo de pensamientos, eran demasiado sentimentales a su parecer.

Ichigo, además de guapo, era por demás optimista, y Orihime... era insoportablemente especial. Odiaba admitirlo pero al final de cuentas lo hacía, porque no encontraba otra palabra que se ajustara correctamente a la imagen que se había formado de ella.

Cuando la conoció, pensó que era una chica muy torpe e ilusa, pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada: si Orihime podía hablar tan relajadamente sobre su difícil pasado, eso sólo podía significar que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarlo y superarlo.

No como ella, que pretendía ignorarlo y se excusaba con tontas lamentaciones. No como ella, que utilizaba el resentimiento contra la humanidad como arma de defensa.

Los sentimientos que Orihime le causó le resultaron muy ambiguos, y tal vez fuera esa la razón de que con ella se mostrara antipática. No quería reconocer que estaba errada, que no debía vivir martirizándose por el dolor perpetrado en la niñez. Incluso algo tan trivial como convidarle una dona había sido parecido a tener que cederle parte de la razón, porque comúnmente su egoísmo se debía al propio ofuscamiento.

Hasta el mismo Yukio cumpliéndole los caprichos a la humana recién llegada parecía ser una prueba de que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra. Sin dudas, la presencia llena de amabilidad de Orihime la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Ella no era tan madura como Orihime.

Riruka no se sentía a la altura de su inquebrantable determinación.

.

"No importa cuántas veces lo lastimen, yo curaré todas sus heridas."

Con todo, Orihime no se detenía a pensar, no analizaba los pros y los contras, ella simplemente fluía. Aunque estuviera hecha pedazos, iba corriendo a socorrer a sus nakamas, parecía poseer el tipo de altruismo que pospone el bienestar propio en favor del de otros.

No había egoísmo en Orihime, no se podía negar. Era una persona noble y no discriminaba a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Riruka, que apenas si se conocían. Orihime se había preocupado por la fullbringer cuando se suponía que eran enemigas.

Al despertar, culminada la batalla contra Tsukishima y Kuugo, Riruka había descubierto que Orihime la sanó.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bondadosa? ¿Por qué no podía estar enfadada con ella, o al menos ignorarla? Si pertenecían a bandos contrarios, y aun así... aun así se había tomado la molestia de sanar sus heridas.

"Qué bueno, Riruka-chan..."

"Al menos tú estás bien, así que estoy contenta."

Qué tonta, pensó. Preocupándose desconsoladamente por ella. ¿Acaso podía hacerla sentir más humillada? ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que al sufrir por ella sólo estaba machacando su empecinado orgullo?

Y no obstante, no podía eludir la sinceridad de sus palabras, mucho menos sus lágrimas. Realmente, no podía soportar que la compadeciera.

Ella siempre había sido una víctima pero por alguna razón, era molesto serlo a ojos de los demás. No necesitaba la lástima de otros. Su orgullo era tal que le impedía aceptar muestras de cariño.

De todas maneras, sintió que el afecto de Orihime la alivió. Las lágrimas que Orihime derramó por ella la estremecieron; le permitieron entender que no debía reprimir la frustración por siempre y que necesitaba reconocer el dolor que sentía: el dolor por sus compañeros desaparecidos, el dolor por la traición de Tsukishima, el dolor por su propia ofuscación y por sus propios temores... Si no los sacaba a luz, siempre estarían allí. Si no reflexionaba acerca de sus empecinamientos, viviría mintiéndose y lastimándose a sí misma.

Quizás no fuera del todo cierto que debiera vivir como una víctima. Quizás sí necesitara abrirse a los demás y perdonar, en lugar de ser una tsudenre estereotipada.

Tch, tenía mucho que aprender de Orihime y de Ichigo: si tenía que ser honesta, a ellos debía la posibilidad de replantearse una nueva forma de meditar las cosas.

Principalmente a Orihime, a quien admiraba... a quien admiraba por demostrarle que no tenía caso quedarse atrapada en un pasado penoso.

.

Riruka siempre había amado las cosas bonitas, y las atesoraba con cuidado y adoración dentro de su casa de muñecas.

Era una pena que no pudiera atesorar allí sus emociones. Tal vez, si se lo pensaba, Orihime podría obtener su permiso para jugar juntas un rato.


End file.
